The present invention relates generally to air freshener dispensers, more particularly, an air freshener container with multiple replaceable decorative inserts for holding and dispersing a scented liquid by means of a wick.
Since almost the beginning of civilization man has used various means to improve his environment by dispersing fragrances to the atmosphere. He has burned incense, sprayed perfumes and evaporation scented liquids. With regard to the latter, it is well known to disperse liquid perfume mixtures by a wick partially immersed in a scented liquid.
Attempts have been made to improve the appearance of such scented liquid systems by the use of a decorative outer container. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,881 issued to John J. Barlics and Glen D. Barlics on May 29, 1990, discloses an air freshener having a base holding a scented liquid, a wick extending from the base, and a decorative opaque shroud or cover surrounding the wick in the form of flower petals which hides the wick. While the scented fluid may be replaced in the base, allowing the fragrance to be changed, the appearance of the air freshener is static. There is no visual indication of a change in the scented liquid. Equally, its construction inherently gives an inexpensive, plastic appearance inappropriate to many environments.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,456,244, issued on Sep. 7, 1946, U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,835, issued on Aug. 28, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,546 issued on Oct. 11, 1994 disclose various opaque containers for air fresheners. Each offers no opportunity to modify the appearance of the container or to give a visual clue as to the liquid being dispersed.
The present invention is an air freshener dispenser which allows a person to easily change both the fragrance dispersed and the appearance of the air freshener. The air freshener dispenser has an outer container which is at least in part transparent or translucent. The outer container may have a complex shape or a design on its surface for decorative purposes, if desired. A top is detachably mounted on the outer container. The top has one or more openings to allow circulation of air between the atmosphere and the interior of the outer container. A scented liquid is contained in a transparent or translucent insert detachably mounted in the outer container. The insert is suspended from the top of the outer container, and thus can be designed to appear to float in the outer container above the outer container""s bottom.
The insert would be visible through the walls of the transparent or translucent outer container. The insert may be of any other suitable shape, it may be transparent or translucent. The variations in the inserts shape and color of the fluid it contains allows each insert to make a different decorative impression for the air freshener as a whole. Since both its shape and color can be varied to correspond to the scent contained in it, it may be used to act as a visual clue to the contained scent and the amount of fluid remaining. In addition, decorative elements may be positioned between the outer container and the insert.
If desired, an intermediate transparent or translucent insert can be positioned between the outer container and the insert so as to immediately surround the insert. The intermediate insert would have molded into it or on its surface various decorative elements. Such intermediate insert is removable to allow substitution of alternate intermediate inserts with different decorative affects. Aside from the decorative function, the intermediate insert effectively acts to reduce breakage by giving extra support during shipping storage and display.
The intermediate insert also acts to form a dead air space as insulation for maintaining the insert at a desired temperature. To protect fragrances which change upon exposure to ultraviolet light, the intermediate insert can be made from a material which acts as an ultraviolet filter. Similarly, the intermediate insert can be made of a polarizing material for special effects.